Teddiursa
|} |height-ftin=2'00" |height-m=0.6 |weight-lbs=19.4 |weight-kg=8.8 |abilityn=d |ability1=Pickup |ability2=Quick Feet |abilityd=Honey Gather |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=1 |evat=1 |expyield=66 |oldexp=124 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=120 |body=06 |pokefordex=teddiursa |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Teddiursa (Japanese: ヒメグマ Himeguma) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Teddiursa is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws, and two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Teddiursa uses pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in . In the anime Major appearances Molly Hale used an illusion of a Teddiursa to battle in Spell of the Unown: Entei. She is seen with a real one at the end of the movie. Teddiursa's first major TV appearance was in UnBEARable. This Teddiursa was a manipulative thief who would pretend to be cute to humans to steal their food and blame it on their Pokémon. Ultimately it evolved into at the end of the episode, no longer able to use its charm on humans with ease anymore. A Teddiursa and Ursaring also had a cameo in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in 's forest. A is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Teddiursa appeared in Going For A Spinda. This Teddiursa was disguised as a by and tied up in order to lure a Spinda to them, but instead its parent came and blasted them away. A Teddiursa appeared under the care of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Minor appearances A Teddiursa appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. A Teddiursa appeared at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. A Teddiursa appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! in a film starring that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. A Teddiursa was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder! along with an Ursaring. A Teddiursa was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Teddiursa appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty! in a flashback as one of J's captured Pokémon. A Teddiursa made a brief appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Teddiursa, together with , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A group of Teddiursa appeared in Leading a Stray!. A Teddiursa appeared in An Egg Scramble!. A Teddiursa appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. A Teddiursa appeared at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Teddiursa appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Teddiursa appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Teddiursa appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Teddiursa appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. Four Teddiursa appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A silhouette of Teddiursa appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. A 's Teddiursa appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Pokémon Performer's Teddiursa appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was seen competing in the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the Showcase and then again in Master Class is in Session! where it participated in the Showcase. A Teddiursa appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Trainer's Teddiursa appeared in Unlocking Some Respect! in a flashback. Three Trainers each owned a Teddiursa, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Five Teddiursa appeared in XY140, with four of them being under the ownership of four different Trainers and the other one being wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Teddiursa appeared in and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, helps Kurt's granddaughter, Maizie, catch a Teddiursa with a as thanks for giving him food, which they finally caught it in Ursaring Major. Another Teddiursa was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the TCG In the TFG One Teddiursa figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Teddiursa is a resident of Treasure Town. He and his brother Ursaring also meet the player and partner at the end of Mystifying Forest, where they discover that the Luminous Spring has been restored. Teddiursa becomes the first Pokémon to evolve at the Luminous Spring since its restoration. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , Acuity Lakefront |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} , Mt. Silver}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area= , Endless Level 29, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Dolce Island, Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Locomotive Cafe: Dash Race!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 329}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Scent Teddiursa|English|United States|5|January 31 to February 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Scent Teddiursa}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Teddiursa|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Teddiursa}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=217 |name2=Ursaring |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Teddiursa is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Teddiursa is the only non- that receives a unique sprite for FireRed and LeafGreen. Deoxys also receives a unique sprite for each version, but this is due to form differences. * Teddiursa can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Teddiursa is exclusive to Pokémon Gold , and SoulSilver, while Phanpy is exclusive to Pokémon Silver and HeartGold. They both also have one evolution each and both have as an Ability, while both their evolved forms do not. ** Teddiursa and , along with their evolutions, are the only Pokémon to swap version-exclusive status between localizations. Origin Teddiursa is based on a and possibly a or , both s. The moon marking and the fact that it is a bear cub may mean it might have been based on the constellation 's mythology. Name origin Teddiursa is a combination of '' and ursa ( for bear). Himeguma may be a combination of 姫 hime (princess, small) or hi (an alternate reading of 朏 mikazuki moon) and 熊 kuma (bear). Hime is the Japanese word for princess, but also used as small in . In other languages , , and |fr=Teddiursa|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Teddiursa|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Teddiursa|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Teddiursa|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜지곰 Kkamjigom|komeaning=Literally "Baby bear". |zh_cmn=熊寶寶 Xióngbǎobǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bear baby" |hi=टेडीआरसा Teddiursa|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Теддиурса Teddiursa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle 216 de:Teddiursa fr:Teddiursa it:Teddiursa ja:ヒメグマ pl:Teddiursa zh:熊宝宝